


Honor thy Wife

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Mythical AU [55]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking habits, F/M, Spontaneous sex, Spousal Neglect, Surprise Sex, fairy dust, fairy magic, royal duties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: Elita is thrilled to hear the abolishment of the 'No creature' law in the human capital, hower she isn't thrilled by how busy it's made her husband and King.Time to change that.





	Honor thy Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to TheBigLoserQueen for inspiring me.  
> I've been in a bit of a rut but she always helps me get back up.

**Mythical AU**

**Optimus Prime/Elita-One**

* * *

 

Elita-One could not be more thrilled with the news from the human capital.

In the early hours of the morning, she caught that lovely young courier her son was always trailing behind, presenting her with a sealed scroll before shooing them off. Opening the scroll with her husband, both were thrilled to discover King Ultra Magnus was abolishing his grandfather’s law prohibiting interactions and entry for all creatures in the capital and larger human cities.

What she hadn’t counted on was the long absences between her and Optimus. With his travels to the human capital and peace talks with Ultra Magnus so frequent, she was beginning to suspect Optimus was ignorant to his wife’s needs.

Just such an idea came to mind.

From the castle balcony she watched as the royal procession welcomed her husband home. She had everything in place, she just needed to get him into their private quarters. But ceremony had to be practised; the many warm welcomes and greetings until he was brought before her. His arms surrounded her, drawing her off her feet into his loving embrace, but now was the time to act.

A small peck to his cheek had him pull back before a quick puff of air had his eyes and nose dusted in a sparkling glitter. Startled a moment before his eyes glasses, sagging a bit as Elita touched the ground and helped support him.

“It would seem he has once again gone above and beyond for his people,” Elita chuckled, followed by a chorus of nobles wishing to sample her favour. “We must allow our King to rest before the final peace talks can take place.”

“My Queen,” a voice turned her to Ironhide; a tall burly minotaur. “The King will need to greet the Human Royals, they are due to arrive by tonight.” Elita frowned, not even home a few minutes and already Optimus would be away from her again. She would have to make her time count.

“Not to worry Ironhide,” she smiled, appeasing the aged general, “Clearly he needs rest, I will tend to him and should anything be required for tonight, I trust yourself and Ratchet to oversee the preparations.” Before he could answer or protest, Elita lead her entranced husband away.

Now, she could regain their time lost.

* * *

Optimus could feel the strange haze lift from his mind. He could recall a shimmer or glitter cross his eyes as the last thing he recalled seeing. Slowly he began to notice things; he was in his bedchamber, that much he could gather from the familiar drapings over their bed and the intricate golden nature patterns and fixtures around the room. The faint scent of flowers and green from his wife’s decorations; strong and health as a sign of her own happiness. But another feeling washed over him; unabashed pleasure. A jolt spiked up his spine, rolling over the pillow supporting his back and wings. Just what was happening.

“Finally awake I see~” the voice of his Queen turned his head up, his mind now comprehending what had happened. She had bedazzled him with her fairy dust, shifting a glamour over his mind to allow her to move him here from the great hall. She had stripped him down to a simple draping over his hips - something he often wore to bed - while she wore a simple see-through drape tied over her upper body but allowed to billow out and reveal her naked body to him.

“I have been waiting almost a month for you to come home,” she purred, her wings shivering mirroring her excitement. Her body shifting and moving with a fluid grace, hovering herself to straddle his hips, rolling her own against his scantily clad lower half. But Optimus was almost perplexed and shocked, and beyond embarrassed with the fervor of his wife. Not only had she glamoured him, something she had done in their early relationship in harmless fun, but had pulled him away from important and tenuous talks that could crumble without his oversight. “You have been neglecting your husbandly duties~”

“E-Elita please,” Trying to sit up, Elita hushed him and pressed down. He grunted, feeling her hips press harder into his pelvis, the pressure shooting another bolt of pleasure up his spine. “I-I apologise for being away so long, and I will shower you with all the love you deserve, but the nature of these talks need finalising.” Elita frowned, almost huffing like a chided child but a soft gleam in her mind was missed by Optimus. Sliding down his legs, stroking her hands down his waist and stomach, squeezing his thighs.

“Really Optimus~” she cooed, knowing full well she had time to begin before he was fully capable of moving on his own. “Must I continue to teach you how to relax~” Elita was faster than he could react, pulling his drapings away while she dove in. In an instant, she sealed her lips around his cock, drawing in tight and swallowing with a practised skill. What she didn’t take into her mouth was cradled in her hands, squeezing and moving up and down the shaft or massaging his balls. Optimus gasped, back arching and his wings to rouse from the sheer tightness of his wife’s throat.

“E-Elita~” he gasped, swallowing and shaking with each roll of her tongue, the tightness of her throat swallowing him down and the grip of her hands pumping and teasing the base. He could only manage to look up, a blush crossing his cheeks at the sight. This was the most amorous and lustful he had seen Elita since the night they had conceived Rodimus; granted that night had been a slew of sinful temptations; a frolicking Fairy celebration that left many to their desires.

“I’ve waited too long Optimus,” she muttered between bobs, keeping a fast brisk pace. “I’ve missed you these past few months. I need you now.”

“Elita please, this… this is…”

“Part of your husbandly duty to satisfy your wife,” she cooed, rubbing her cheek against his hardening cock, smirking as Optimus’ cheeks blushed bright with embarrassment. She loved the sight of him blushing and embarrassed. He always a caring lover but she could bring out such sweet sounds from him. She had wished his parents, the former King and Queen, weren’t so strict on him; modelling him to the perfection of an Angel with their outdated beliefs. Primus loved all no matter what they did, and she fully intended to aid him through breaking those teachings. “So just relax and enjoy~” swallowing deep, Optimus groaned as his hands fought to not snatch her hair. He could hear the voice of his mother, teaching and chiding him on simple sins and what manner befits one of his standing. Yet his mind conflicted and demanded he honour his wife and drive her through the sheets as she desired.

“E-Elita~ y-your mouth…” he looked up, catching his breath when his throat hitched. The sight of his wife’s cunt hovering over his face was a sight worthy of paradise. Her fingers slide over the soft, transparent panties she teased him with, her honeyed essense painting a window to the lips of her womanhood. Her hips rolling to entice the panting angel. She had been mindful of his wings but he hardly seemed in a state to care as he watched. He was transfixed, watching her fingers roll and grind against her swollen clit before stroking over her dripping hole.

Elita smirked, slowing her pace and purposely trailed her tongue along his cock. Kissing and sucking the tip before slowly slipping him back down her throat. She sent shivers up her spine with each roll of her fingers, just thinking of how wild she would drive her husband and hope, wish he would break and throw her to the bed as he had on their wedding night.

She could hear his gasps and hitched breaths hastening, his own hips jerking without prompting; all indications he was about to cum. She smiled at how predictable he was and yet the very thought of him cumming in her mouth made her moan.

“E-Elita...I’m...close,” Optimus moaned, trying hard not to cause her discomfort, his hands tensing and shaking around her thighs and he fought his raging urges. As he was about to release and push Elita back, her mouth dove down and pressed against his pelvis, swallowing his full length down her throat. He released, eyes wide and his body shaking; he could feel Elita’s mouth swell and swallow everything flowing out of him. Her throat contracted and expanded around him, milking him with everything. She had swallowed…. everything. Without hesitation or difficulty.

“Delicious~” she cooed as she sat back on her legs, peering down at her husband. Optimus’ eyes locked with hers, wide open and staring at her dripping cunt. Wiping her lips, she hooded her eyes could see he was about to break; the panting, the desire and the tenuous licking of his lips as he eyed his prize. “But look, I’m practically a mess of myself,” her fingers slide back to her panties, pulling them aside and parted her lips, even giving a little roll of her hips. “Won’t you be a dear~... and help your wife cum so many times?”

He didn’t say a word, snatching her thighs and pulling her back onto his face. His mouth open wide and tongue diving in. Elita gasped, unabashed as her voice moaned and cried out, shifting her hips to grind back into Optimus’ face, but he refused to budge. His arms kept her legs locked, giving him plenty of room to lick, probe and tease her heavenly lips at his pace.

“Elita~” Optimus moaned, his wings pushing them up with some difficulty. Elita gasped, tumbling in his arms until she was pinned on her hands and knees. This was a common position for them since she showed Optimus the many more comfortable positions to accommodate his wings. Turning back, she crooned at the sight of him; wings up and ruffled, his large hands gripping her hips and ass, his still stiff cock teasing her dripping cunt. He was trying to compose himself, she could see but she could also see his desire.

“As much as I love you, Optimus,” she rose up, purposefully grinding her hips back and feeling the head of his cock press in but not slip in, watching as he tensed and tightened his grip on her hips “You need to let go~”

“But-”

“No no, no buts,” she shushed, but her smirk showed she wasn’t angry or annoyed. “I am desperate~ I need you now, Optimus, I need your hard cock inside of me. It’s big, hot and…” She gasped, surprised to see Optimus with his own smirk, his hips pressing in far enough to push his cock inside her. The slickness she was already soaked with made it all the more easier to slid inside her, and with ease.

“Forgive me for my transgressions, allow me to honor my wife~”

“Optimus~!” Elita shrieked, her arms flying around his head, snatching his neck as her hips rolled back. Their comparative size aside, Elita moaned and shook from the thickness pushing deep inside her and spreading her so wide. The strain rubbing and pulling a sweet burn through her. “Yes~ Yes~!”

“So beautiful~” Optimus cooed, his arm looping to cradle her mid-section and cage her against him. His other hand supporting them as her legs pressed against his thighs and sides. He purred, feeling his cock moving inside her through her stomach. “Was it simply me not showering you with love that has driven you crazy, my love~?”

“Waking without you there, sleeping without your warmth~” she gasped, moaning and collapsing to the bed, nuzzling into the sheets soaked with his smell. “It was torture~”

“Perhaps...we should do this more,” Elita gasped, her eyes turning serious as she looked back at him. “Think of it, such sweet denial,” he pressed forward, lifting his legs to traps hers in between. Coming down lower to press hard against her ass. The new angle sent her screaming. “Denying you with my presence, swearing abstinence for...a period of time, teasing you with fleeting glances, a little skin, a swipe of the tongue, a chaste kiss~” the description of his plan whirled in her mind, sending her into a frenzy. She raised her hips, grinding back against his driving thrusts. “Then, when I feel you have...shown your restraint, only then can you be rewarded.”

Elita gasped, her body tensing and shaking. Her cunt gripped tight as Optimus stopped, grunting as he felt her insides shiver. But as she gasped and calmed, rolling her back and shifting, she realised she couldn’t feel the familiar filling streaming from Optimus. He moved up, shifting and turning her onto her back, drawing his cock out before sliding it back in.

“And maybe, just to make it...different,” he moved in close, impossibly close to Elita’s shaken mind, his tongue rolled by her ear. “I could make you sheath a false cock, and wear while I’m away. Then...I could…” he paused, seeing the look on her face. “Elita? Are you all right?”

He saw tears, was she in pain or upset with him. Before he could move away and comfort her, her legs looped over his hips, keeping him pinned.

“I’m fine, my love,” she cooed, kissing his chin and cheek. “I’m just happy you’re finally seeing things my way~”

Optimus smiled, pleased he was bringing such pleasure to his wife. He moved again, grunting and pulling sweet moans from her with the hard pace he set. Elita couldn’t care less who heard her screams, begging and urging Optimus to fuck her harder.

Optimus could feel his body betray him, falling into temptation. But looking down at his wife, her face forming the most beautiful faces, her wings glittering and shaking beneath her and her body moving and moulding to him, he dove forward and captured her lips, kissing and loving pecks across her neck and collar until the end.

Pulling impossibly close, lifting her off the bed, Optimus snapped and his wings shot open. The force sent the canopy fluttering around them, Elita’s own scream echoed as her wings flittered faster than a hummingbird and scattering the room with glitter and tiny lights. Filling his wife, watching her eyes sparkling and swoon to the feel of being filled up with his cum, they before collapsed exhausted.

Nothing needed to be said, they held each other and burrowed into the sheets, mindful of their wings.

“Ultra Magnus and Charlotte will be here soon,” Elita cooed, nuzzling and kissing his chest. But Optimus shook his head, pulling her closer.

“Not until evening,”’ his kissed her crown, inhaling her sweet scent from her hair. “For now, we stay.”


End file.
